


Pants

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: I can’t take you seriously until you put some pants on.





	Pants

You came out of the bedroom, holding your basically brand new dress pants in your hand.

“Are you kidding me?!” you yelled, searching for Crowley in the house. “Where the hell are you, you devil?”

You heard his chuckle coming from the front room, so you stomped your way down the hall toward him. He was sitting in his recliner, reading a book. His eyes looked up at you, widening at your state of dress.

You had been halfway through dressing, so you were only wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and panties. In your hand were the pants you were attempting to put on, before you realized that they had been shrunk – in the dryer – after you had _explicitly_ told Crowley they _can’t be dried or they will shrink!_

“Crowley, babe. _What_ did I tell you about these pants?” you asked through gritted teeth.

“Um,” he started, eyes locked on your bare legs. “Don’t remember?”

You huffed at him, waving the pants in front of his face. “These pants! I explicitly told you something about these pants!”

Crowley looked at your face, seeing that you were truly angry with him. “Y/N, pet, **I can’t take you seriously until you put some pants on.** Help me out, here.”

You spun around, yelling over your shoulder at him, “That’s what I was TRYING to do, but you SHRUNK MY BRAND NEW PANTS!!!!”

You went back into your bedroom, looking through your wardrobe to find another pair of pants that would match your top. You had specifically bought this new pair because your old ones had a hole, and now the new ones were ruined. A $90 pair of dress pants, ruined.

You pulled an older pair of pants off a hanger forcefully, huffing as you pulled them on. Once they were buttoned, you turned to see Crowley looking sheepishly at your ruined pants, which he now held in his hands.

“Was I not supposed to dry these?” he asked, finally realizing his mistake and looking like a chastised child. 

“No, you were not. I told you that before you started the laundry. Now my brand new $90 pants are ruined and I have to go get a new pair,” you were quieter now, but still wanted him to understand that his mistake had cost you monetarily, not just caused stress.

Crowley put the pants down and walked over to you, his hands resting on your elbows gently. “Pet, I will get you a new pair. Just like those, not shrunk. And I promise I’ll be more careful in the future. I’m very sorry I ruined them.”

You nodded at his apology, letting his voice calm you down.

“Now,” he continued, “How about we take those clothes back off and I’ll show you how _truly_ sorry I am?”

You giggled as Crowley tickled your sides, and you kissed him lightly before his grabby hands got to work.


End file.
